The Payday Heist
by Noir Detective
Summary: Sequel of Payday Bluff. It has been two years since Buffy picked her gun and walked to a bank now she has to pick it again.
1. Prologue

**AN/Disclaimer: Not mine not by a long shot it is unbetaed English is still not my first language , if somebody wants to beta this give me shout we will work something out. And as always updates will be irregular Real life is busy as hell. Happy reading Cheers ND**

"_Life, life always has a strange sense of humor. It is bitch if you ask me, if you had a time of peace then you should beware, as life just left his karate class and is readying to kick your ass into next week. In retrospective I should expect that something would happen eventually, although I expected threat from monsters of supernatural character not human ones, heh like I could choose, If the society doesn't punish their wicked then I will. I will deal with them like I deal with any other monsters and they will pay, oh they will pay me back in their blood. I swear."_

Buffy looked up interrupted from her thoughts as somebody cleared their throat several people heavily armed in suits with Kevlar vests under it and clown mask over their faces looked at her curiously as one of them holding shotgun indicated with head motion to look out from window of their stolen van, while cocking it. Buffy nodded and donned her clown mask. And said while she cocked her G36C.

"Its time."

"_Am I bad person for wanting to protect my family?_

_I don't think so._

_It is gonna be my payday today."_

The Payday Heist

Prolog

The whole mess started long before Buffy became the slayer or before she was even born.

In fact, it all started when one Hank Summers founded his accountant company.

Hank was an keen accountant and he enjoyed his job and because Hank was a smart man, who knew laws of his country and soon he found out ways how to evade them. And it didn't take too long to start make real money for his help to companies to evade taxes and increase their profits. And he was paid handsomely for his services. One of companies that used his services was in fact one of covert operation run by Dolwostsky family.

Dolwostsky family was one of the biggest mob families on the west coast and they soon recognized Hanks potential and they started to not only use his services, but soon made him an offer of becoming one of their premiere accountants.

Hank unfortunately wasn't as unscrupulous as one would think and he thought this wasn't offer that he couldn't refuse, but rather a lifetime opportunity to gain not only money but also power.

As his career grew, he started to loose interest in his real family and once he could gain position as a chief accountant over whole California branch he felt that his spouse and daughter were more of hindrance than asset to him so he left them cutting them all out of his life not that they were involved at any level anymore.

But with a power and money he made came greed or greed came before?

That cannot be said for sure. But what is sure is that Hank was greedy as he started to slowly siphon money away out of "family" accounts. And although he tried to cover his track, his bosses found out…


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Buffy slowly awakened into brand new day. Buffy rarely had lie-ins these days but today was Sunday and she felt content with her life. She gently smiled as she felt her blonde lover snuggled closer to her. Just yesterday she asked Tara to marry her and she said Yes. Their celebration was long and lasted till the wee hours of the morning.

She felt completely happy and content and she briefly reflected what lead her here.

Life in the last two years was good, even one would say that Buffy was having the time of her life and all of it started two years after she with help of her girlfriend now fiancée Tara and her best friend Willow robbed first National in Sunnydale. That inadvertently started series of events that set her and her sister Faith free of council and "closing" Hellmouth in Sunnydale.

After the robbery was done and Joyce was send to UCLA medical for treatment she and Faith took turn over guarding Hellmouth, while Tara and Willow started to research to find a way how to get the girls from under councils thumb.

Buffy came up with an idea that they wanted to use. Her plan was simple they would try to get the slayers spirit to move, so another girl would be called and pretend to council that they started to loose their powers so that the council would loose interest in them. And while covering their signature to prevent the council from scrying or locating them with magic.

When Tara and Willow were researching spell that would put someone to a state undistinguishable from death, Willow came across spell that would change the Hellmouth forever.

The spell that Willow found was an interesting one it was a variation of shield spell that could be powered through an outside source and could be interweaved with other spells. And suddenly she remembered Star Wars versus Star Trek discussion between Jesse and Xander about shields and that gave her an inspiration. She then listed Tara's help before they presented it to Buffy, who gave her own opinions.

And in the end Tara cast the modified spell and although it didn't close the Hellmouth, it was the very next best thing to it. The spell was using nearly all energies coming from Hellmouth and it converted them into double layered shield.

One would create physical shield that would prevent anybody to come closer to Hellmouth to interact with it and second it would create strong compulsion that would make the person to forget why they had come there and second that it would create strong repulsion of coming closer to the nexus. Funny thing was that the spell was getting stronger with every day and after two months it would be virtually impenetrable even for gods.

Their other front on getting Buffy and Faith from under council thumb was success too they cast the spell that would imitated Faiths death and then they fooled Giles into believing that Faith had an accident that stopped her hearth for a few seconds. He unbelievably bought it as he was informed that new slayer was called and he was instructed to inquire who of the older slayers kicked the bucked this time.

Then they started to use diluted version of cruciamentum drug it was a risky move but combined with magical signature concealing spell done on both of them it convinced council that both Buffy and Faith loosed their powers as a slayers.

Part of Buffy still wanted to believe that Giles cared for her and Faith, but in the course after the robbery and to their mysterious "disappearance" of her powers she tried to get to her watcher, but she soon discovered that he cared even less about her when she started to "loose" her powers, and it became clear that he cared only about slayer not a human being that was part of the package. It still broke her hearth a little.

The time after as they called coucercism (council exorcism) got interesting for Summers's clan, as they got a very charming notice from the council basically ordering them to get the hell out of SunnyD, if they valued their lives.

This news came near Christmas break and not willing to reveal of their ruse of them not being a slayers. They complied, and they were lucky in this as Buffy's and Tara's transfer from Sunnydale University to UCLA went seamlessly as well Faiths transfer to finish her senior year of High school to take her SATs. Finding new house wasn't as easy, but they managed to find a decent one on the suburbs of the LA in the end. Transfer of Joyce's art gallery was more problematic as they couldn't find a decent place to set it till the summer, but even that ended well as the new place turned to be well frequented and the gallery finally prospered.

And what was most important to them Joyce's health improved as the treatment was success.

Right after the robbery when Buffy started to date Tara to bemusement of Willow and Faith and to Buffy's surprise and relief even Joyce who approved of Buffy's relationship for the first time in Buffy's living memory.

Willow started to attend CallTech and in LA she met Oz who was now doing gigs there and shortly they started to date.

And what happened to the rest of the scoobies?

Giles stayed at Sunnydale as a school Librarian and as a supportive watcher for the new slayer named Kennedy was a real bitch even Cordellia could be considered as sweet and nice one compared to her.

Cordelia fled to the LA too as she finished high school she dumped Xander and started to attended acting classes and was trying to become an actress, but so far she ended up with only with smaller roles in sitcoms, but her career was just starting and considering who her current boytoy was it was looking up.

And Xander the carpenter ended up moving to LA too as he was stalking Cordelia in vain hope of her taking him back, but he wasn't successful in this. In the end he ended as a bank security guard.

And Sunnydale?

Well it became a lot more peaceful sure there was more than the usual demon activity for a Sunnydale was higher than average, but with a rumor that the Hellmouth became inaccessible and not giving enough "juices" out, it had positive effect for the town as the levels of demon and vampire attacks were at all time low. Despite the newest slayer incompetence the Police department under Stein leadership transformed into competent police force with a two "former" slayers as independent consultants they managed to keep the city safe not only from mundane threats, but even from those of a supernatural kind.

It was kinda funny that after a year with Stein in a SDPD Chief position. The department gained a new nickname instead of the most incompetent one it became called as a spookiest department in the US.

And from this point everything was good.

Buffy smiled as she reflected her last two years and snuggled to her fiancé life was good. Sun was shining, sky is blue and water is wet…too bad that Satan Claus just had finished gaining his strength.

**AN: Sorry for long delay my muse ran away. Story is not betaed, sorry for all mistakes also, if somebody is willing to beta this give me a shout. Also this chapter is sorta explanation chapter of what happened between the last two years after Buffy's robbery I am preparing bunch of Buffy one-shots that will be published here in next few weeks **


End file.
